This is how it starts
by avatarquake
Summary: A collection of S1 one - shot missing scenes that revolve around Skye/Daisy Johnson and Phil Coulson
1. Chapter 1

**The drive**

"Abducting me _with_ my car?" the young woman said from under the hood. "What happened?Did they cut the millions' budget at the cars?"

Coulson smiled beside her.

"Interesting place you got here. _Lived in._ " he said.

"Do I _amuse_ you?" she sounded offended.

"I don't know. Do you think you do?" Coulson replied.

"My lifelong goal to amuse a suit completed and I was wearing a bag over the head to miss the look on his face." she said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Ward barked.

"Oooh,someone needs to get laid." she replied.

Coulson smirked.

"Probably will do him some good." he said in a conspiratory whisper.

That threw the woman in for a loop.

"I think I'll enjoy talking to _you_ ,suit." she said. "Not sure why you all got interested in poor old me,though. Aren't there,I don't know,alien invasions to deal with?"

Ward made a hard turn,the woman fell on Coulson.

"Watch it,you lunatic!" she called out,her voice muffled by the hood and Coulson's jacket. "This van cost me almost all my savings to get and repair!"

Coulson steadied her to a sitting position.

"Be careful." he said in a clipped voice to Ward.

"Sorry,sir."

"Ha. Sorry my arse." she said. "That is total disregard of someone else's home. I will drag your sorry ass all over the Internet if I have to,to protect people from your incompotense to treat my home with some care."

Ward was fuming in the front. He did another hard turn. Coulson saw it this time,and quickly reached for the hacker and held her to him as they turned.

"There,manners. You should learn from your boss!"

"How can you be sure I am his boss?"

"And here I thought there was hope." she sighed. "He called you 'sir'. Seriously,your training lacks if you miss stuff like that. Or it could be my time playing blind." she mused.

"Playing blind?"

"Aren't you a nosey one?" she smirked. "I don't know you to start sharing my past with you,Mister Suit. Boyfriends were closer and didn't learn about it."

"Does that make me special,you hinting it?" Coulson smirked back.

"The suit can flirt." she sounded impressed. "By your underling,I thought it was a skill lost forever in you guys."

"I can hear you,you know." Ward said.

"Good! Maybe you'll learn Human Interactions 101. From an assembly line do you come out?"

"Not me as far as I know." Coulson said quietly. "Him,I wonder."

"Such a pity you're a suit. You got potential." she said.

"Thank you."

"Sir,are you engaging her for a reason?" Ward gritted his teeth.

"Of course,underling. To see if I'll spill the beens on some sort of megalomaniac plan to take over the universe. What do they teach you in your spy school anymore?" she wondered.

Coulson smiled as they reached the Bus and got off the van. She was giving him intel on herself,indeed,but also stuff she didn't worry to 'lose'. She was good,a possible asset. And she could be his coms agent. He only needed a reason to give her the job. She gave him a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second offer**

What were Ward and May thinking telling him Skye was a risk as if he didn't know?

He'd been doing this job since he was 'd seen the most crazy shit their carreers combined. And then some. Possibly.

Coulson knows what to look for. Just because he was on leave for a few weeks doesn't mean he forgot to do his job.

So,yes,he noticed things about Skye's behavior,the most prominent being her fiddling with her phone as the others watched the Slingshot. The look on her face,as she finished,how she looked around to make sure no one noticed her.

She was hiding something and it was highly possible it had to do with the Rising Tide.

Though his gut told him,it's something deeper,greater than an inside hack.

When Ward later approaches him,Coulson isn't really surprised by his request to train Skye – he could tell it was Skye's idea to open a hole on his plane. Well,ok,maybe not per se,but she certainly gave them the right push.

He wondered the base they staid that night,until the repairs were finished,looking for Skye.

She was still hanging aroung the lounge.

"Still up?" he asked.

"Yeah. A little wired,still,from today. Adrenalin,you know."

"Yes. Ward came to see me. Said he wanted to train you."

"Train me? As in,for agent? _Me_?"

"Yes. Would you be interested?" he asked. "Self-defence doesn't have to mean joining the ranks,if you don't want to be an agent." he added at her hesitation.

"No,I...I know that. It's just – I didn't expect you to ask me that." she said softly,looking away.

"Ward will be waiting for you at the Bus hangar at six sharp." Coulson smiled " Better get some sleep." he smirked.

" _Six?!_ " Skye asked after him. "Hey." she ran after him. "You do that,too? I mean,train at six in the morning?"

"Yes. Just not with everyone around to steal my moves."

"So,I'll be training to be like you?" she asked.

"Pretty much." he nodded.

Skye gave him a good look,from head to toe.

"That wouldn't be half bad." she said,entering her bunk for the night.

Coulson stared at her closed door for a few moments,pleasantly surprised. Possibly,he was verging on 'charmed' at this point. He turned and headed for his room. He didn't expect she'd be so amazing.

(That's a lie,he knew just from her podcasts that she was,she was _amazing_. What he _truly_ didn't expect was the fact that she liked him.)

He knew that he still had to earn her trust.

And,as he laid down that night,he realised that he wanted Skye to trust him. It had nothing to do with SHIELD and risks. Something about her made him want to prove her right,earn her trust,open a path for her.

He smiled.

It didn't really surprise him. ( _She did._ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover preparation**

Skye pushes him,asking and probbing around. He doesn't know how to hide his delight.

Coulson is sure,he'd had been annoyed before New York and Loki or if it was anyone else.

And he knows she can do anything she sets her mind to,even though he's known her for a week.

That's why he agrees to her plan for her to go undercover to Quinn,he tells Ward to open up to her and let her in a little. He knows Ward was Garrett's boy and if he knows one thing about John Garrett that is he values strength and efficiency over social skills and following orders to the tee.

So,he finds Skye after FitzSimmons explain the equipment she'd be carrying.

"You ready for this?" he asks after knocking on her door.

"Yeah,sure,what could possibly go wrong?" she asked,looking back at him.

"Hey. I know,first times are scary,but I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"First times are scary,huh?" Skye smirked at him.

Coulson smirked back,even though he was sure there was a blush blooming on his face.

"How are you so sure that I'll get the job done and not betray you?" she asked.

"A gut feeling,you could say." he shrugged. "You're not that kind of person,Skye."

"You don't know me long enough to know,Coulson."

"No. But you did stood by . You could have easily given me who he was,but you didn't,not until I made it perfectly clear we were trying to help him."

Skye looks at him and sighs. Coulson raises an eyebrow at that.

"You are really good at reading people,aren't you?" she asked.

Coulson smiled.

"It _is_ my job,but thank you." he said. He looked around and he saw the dress. "Your undercover attire?" he asked.

Skye snorted.

"Yeah. Fancy party,I should look the part." Skye said. "So. How's it gonna happen?"

"We can't land in Malta,so we're landing in a SHIELD base in Italy. You take a plane and a taxi over. Me and Ward will come to Quinn's vila by sea,avoiding the patrols,so taking down that laser fence quickly would be really helpful."

"So,no pressure."

"Pretty much." he smiled.

Skye got up.

"OK,OK,I got this." she said softly. "Now,out. I need to get dressed." she shooed him.

Coulson chuckled.

"Yes,ma'am." he said,turning to leave.

He could hear Skye laugh behind him. He smiled at the sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**A quiet moment**

After a moment of companionable silence,Coulson turned his head to look at Skye.

"So,your van. How long did you have it?"

Skye turned to look at him.

"I got it back in 2011,after saving money for years." she said. "So,two years. It wasn't bad."

"Before that?"

"Friends couches',shelters,there was that one abandoned house I snuck in,when I first left to live on my own."

Coulson stared at her,the worry evident in his eyes.

"Hey,it's fine. I turned out pretty well,if I say so myself." she smiled.

"Yes. Quite _cool_ ,actually." he smirked.

Skye grinned brightly at that,her word being thrown back at her.

"Tell me more about your van." he said.

"He was second or third hand,I practically got him out of the scrapyard."

"Him?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You're not the only one who named his car,AC." she smirked.

"What's his name then?"

"Cloud." she smirked. "You know,Skye's Cloud?"

Coulson chuckled affectionatelly beside her.

"That's a good name." he agreed. "So?"

"I spent a good chunk of my money to get him out and then almost all that was left to repain him;a new engine,head-and-taillights,the curtains and then I had to add blankets and pillows and stools and my hacktivist gear."

"Wasn't it lonely?"

"I wasn't totally alone. I had the Tide,talked with other people. It's not like I was living in a cave,cut off the world."

Coulson nodded at that.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Lola? Is she your car?"

"Of course she is. Why?"

"Fitz gave me the run-down. Said she's one of your SHIELD collectibles. And I've seen your old stuff collection,so..." she shrugged a little.

"No,just her modifications. But very few know she's mine."

"Why's that?"

Coulson shrugged.

"No one's ever really asked." he said. "And it was easier to let them think that. It's not like that I took Lola to my missions."

"She's a cool car,why not?"

"Not enough room to transport a suspect or discreet enough for a getaway car. And besides,I wasn't going to put Lola in so much danger."

"Peru and Reyes." Skye deadpanned. "You put Lola in danger there,AC."

"Well,I hadn't expected that." he said with an amused smile.

"Well,I had told you about the rebels."

"So you did." he kept smiling.

"What?" she asked,smiling back on reflex.

Coulson just shook his head. He really should be more worried about the fact that she was still hidding something,but he couldn't. Something told him,in this quiet moment with her and her eyes so old and so young at the same time,her soul shining bright in them,that he can trust her.

"You're going to be longer?" he asked at last,reaching for the door behind him.

"No,I think I am good for today." she smilled. "Lead on,AC."


	5. Chapter 5

**Reflections**

It hadn't been a good day. An agent was dead. A gifted innocent man was dead. Centipede was still at large. And Coulson was somewhere between guilt and grief and self-pity. Or it could be self-anger. He didn't know. What he did know,it was ugly.

He knew something was up when Skye didn't finish what she was saying about Miles Lydon. It was why he had May tail her in the first place. It meant she knew him.

(Of course she knew him,Phil. They are,were?,both Rising Tide members.)

He had expected that,he admits.

The rest,well. Coulson decided it was best for his sanity not to dwel on.

(He swears,it's not jealousy, _it's not_. She's Skye and therefore he believes she deserves the world,already.)

He isn't disappointed with her. Couldn't be. She told him everything in the end,took the second chance he gave her,wondering if she noticed that he'd have let her go untagged if she didn't.

He is,though,thoroughly disappointed with himself.

Because,obviously,being easy to talk to,even confine to,doesn't mean easy to trust completely. And it's not something he doesn't know,either. He knew that. He just, _hoped_ ,that Skye would know instictively that he really did have her back.

And her quest to find who she is,or more like who she could have been,was proving his gut right. It was greater than an inside hack. And it wasn't about getting secrets out. Just getting back a secret that belonged to her.

If he was truthful with himself tonight,he'd rather be sitting with her in the back of the SUV,like they did four days ago.

And here was the crux of one part of his self-negativity; it's been twenty days since they met.

Coulson frowned.

He wasn't used to getting attatched to others so quickly. There were,of course,a couple of exceptions,and his last one thinks he is six feet under,but normally? No. Even his friends,people he've known and worked with for years,they'd have to turn and stab him in his heart,so as he could explain this feeling,whatever the hell it was.

 _'Maybe it's just Loki's Chitauri scepter. Getting stabbed almost to death with alien knives messes up your head. Or heart. Apparently.'_ he thought grimly.

His other problem is tomorrow. He really can't stay mad at her – he can still be with himself – but May and Ward would expect the strict professional from him. FitzSimmons have probably already forgiven her.

He wouldn't want to be in her shoes trying to get back to May's good side. And possibly neither Ward's.

Those two would drag it out for all eternity.

(Not really. They care for Skye,he's sure,but they may have a better grip on 'professionalism' than him these days. He doesn't mind about his lack of professionalism around Skye.)

And so,here he is,finally returning to his office,after hiding away in a dark corner of the Bus for over two hours.

Coulson stares at the empty box on his desk and the chair she was sitting before he left her alone to make her decision. He sighs,loosening his tie and falling heavily on that same chair.

Maybe he should get a drink before trying to fall asleep tonight. It _had_ been a bad – and long – day,after all.

He sighed again.

His thoughts go back to Skye then and yes, _no_ ,he doesn't need the drink tonight. He's probably going to need it tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A late night**

Fourteen days since the bracelet and he tries to be cold and detetched and very professional.

(And yes,he _has_ been counting the days,he is man enough to admit it.)

He has started feeling weird about himself,his near-death experience,Skye's struggling to earn their trust. And he couldn't tell her that she had his,because he had to keep a professional outlook.

And of course,with his luck,the moment he starts thinking about his near-death,a Chitauri virus kills three firemen and almost kills Simmons,too.

And his tablet told him that Skye had been trying to find news on whether there was a vaccine yet or an idea of how this could be countered.

(Of course,Skye would be beside herself,trying to fix this and he can relate,oh how he can relate.)

So,yes,Simmons's attempt at suicide – to protect them – was met with a good,semi-strict talk about not doing stupid stunts and relief at her being alive.

And now,late at night,the Bus on it's way to the Sandbox,Coulson finds himself going to the bar,before changing direction and going for the kitchen.

May's explanation about why he feels different,no matter how touching,still didn't quench this weird sense that he is missing something important.

It makes him think how everyone didn't want him to return to the field and he had to push for it.

"You still up?" a voice says softly from behind him.

"Skye?" he looks around. "Yeah. You,too?" he asks.

"Yeah,wanted a late snack." she smiles a little.

Coulson nods and starts opening cabinets and pulling out ingredients for sandwiches.

"Take a sit." he tells her.

"You ok?" Skye asks as she sits across from him. "You look a little pale."

"A little close,today." he said tightly.

"The Chitauri,right?" she asks soberly. "You said Loki stubbed you with a scepter of theirs." she shrugged at his startled look.

"Yes."

"I can't really speak from experience,but if it makes you reflect on what you almost lost and leads you to appreciate what you have,then it's okay to be shook up." she said softly.

"That almost makes me feel like I'm talking to a psychiatrist." he grinned.

Skye made a face.

"Ew,no. Don't compare to a shrink.I don't like shrinks."

"Sorry." he smiled,passing her a toast "Peace offering?"

"Accepted." she smiled. "I just had to see a lot as a kid at the orphanage." she adds quietly.

"Oh." he says softly. "Well. Come with me." he gets up.

Toasts at hand,Coulson and Skye sat down by a window,Skye next to him.

"Wouldn't you want by the window?" he asked.

"I might crash after the toast. Better have a pillow for my head than the window." she smiled.

"So,I'm your pillow?" he asked,half-amused,half something else.

He feels her hand pat his shoulder,still looking at her face.

"Yeah. You're the right amount of soft." she tells him quietly.

Coulson is sure he's blushing at that. But he manages to smile at her,softly,and yeah,he thinks he gets it. He is soft to her. Soft and careful.

They don't talk after that. Just eat their toasts and when Skye does indeed fall asleep on his shoulder,he reaches around her shouders,trying to make himself comfortable to her. He doesn't notice when he himself falls asleep,his head resting lightly on Skye's.

He hasn't felt so peaceful since he almost died.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of secrets and rescues**

He was so angry with Hand and himself. Sending Ward and Fitz without telling him about the no extraction plan. And he had to play along,defend the mission to Skye's righteous anger,accept it,because it was what SHIELD always did.

(Always, _always_ ,trust the system.)

Ward could probably survive on his own,slim as his chances might had been. But Fitz isn't a field agent,nor a specialist. And Ward may had the best marks since Nat – and he's one of the few who can get away with a mild scolding for the nickname – but he is _no_ Black Widow or Hawkeye. He is not his old team,Strike Team Delta.

And Skye hacking a Level Seven server from the inside was worrisome,because if anyone else had found her,she'd've been locked in a cell and all his pull in the agency wouldn't amount to anything more than regular visits.

And she went in looking out for Ward and Fitz,when she could be very well looking up her file.

Which is why,after having exchanged words with Hand and feeling unease about Tahiti and _'It's a magical place.'_ – and why didn't he notice this before?He remembers _'Yeah,you mentioned that before.'_ and god,he's slow – he was deep in the archives and pulling the relevant file out.

He takes it back to his office and reads it and,oh how can he tell Skye _that_?

The only positive thing in this – if anything can be actually possitive about it – is that he also found the team Agent Avery was on and that her partner went dark in 1991,after she died.

Because the mission report was a big cover up,because nowhere it mentioned that a baby girl survived. Or why the teams went to the Hunan Province in the first place.

(And he gets it in his head that he needs to see his death file,his recovery file,not just the medical report Simmons gave him,for the test he had requested.)

He's also going to need May's help to locate Agent Lumley,so he could at least have the whole story.

For now,Skye needs to know that it was SHIELD that put her in the orphanage. A female agent left her there. Before he can tell her the whole story. Or at least the truth,if not everything.

Some things are too much to handle.

But that could wait a little longer.

Their team was the priority.

And he knew,if Skye was hacking for intel, _with Jemma's help_ ,May wouldn't be out of the loop. He was willing to bet his collection that she even told Skye,in her way,to go ahead when he went LMD on Skye.

Coulson smiled.

His team going off book and ganging up on SHIELD protocols and him,probably planning on leaving without telling him to rescue Ward and Fitz,come back and then stand before him and Hand and expect to be court-marshalled.

(Later,much later,after their two team members are safe and the Overkill Device in a safe vault,he'll hear from Agent Hand – Sitwell was still mad at him – that Skye shot Agent Sitwell with the Night-Night gun and hid his uncoscious body in a closet. And Coulson will smile tightly,because Skye may disagree with their protocols,but she'd never shoot another agent. And he can guess,can see the three of them and hear Skye,in his mind,telling them to put the blame on her.)

For now he'll just enjoy the surprised looks on their faces as he gives them the go,to rescue their boys,and their proud smiles.

(It makes him feel like he has passed a test of sorts,making his agents proud of him.)


	8. Chapter 8

**A revelation**

He can't sleep that night. Not after that dream-nightmare.

Coulson can admit he's scared he'll see it again. It's the first about his time in Tahiti and he is even more sure something is very wrong with him.

Because he was sure he was fine – even if he felt different – and therefore his recovery shouldn't fill him with so much dread.

(And the fact that his own file is above his level clearance is weighting on the back of his head.)

So,he goes down at the Bus's bar to fix himself a drink.

He had booked rooms for his team at the hotel after facing off a Norse Paganist Hate Group. They deserved the nice amenities of a good hotel.

He didn't expect the company.

"Skye?" he asks surprised,his voice still rough from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

Skye shrugged and passed him a glass,as he sat next to her.

"Trying to tell people they can tell you stuff hurts when they brush you off as if you won't understand." she says softly.

Coulson hums beside her.

"You? Why are you awake?" she turned to look at him. "You don't look so well,AC."

"Bad dream." he sighed. "And I don't think I can talk about it. I'd really like not to remember it." he rubbed his face.

"Hey,ok. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." she said softly.

Coulson smiled at her.

"You'd be the first I'd come to,when I'm ready to talk about it. It could be nothing and I'm just going paranoid at last." he joked,taking a sip of his drink. "What happened with your night?"

"Tried talking to Ward." she shrugged. "Didn't work. I think he also may have slightly misinterpreted my offer." she added under her breath.

"Everything alright?" he asked worried.

Skye smiled at him.

"Yeah." she said. "Why can't more guys be more like you?" she wondered.

Coulson choked on his drink.

"I hardly think I am role model. I am the squarest of the squares,Skye. I raised the 'bland salesman' look to a science. A quiet guy that follows orders."

"You are soft and kind,AC. You got a good heart. You treat others with respect. You listen to me and it's not something I am used to. People valuing my opinion."

" _Skye_..." he sighed. He set his glass down and cupped her face. "No matter what happens,I will always value you." he promised.

And,ok,he's being bold here,he knows and can pass it off as the alcohol having an effect,but he means it,he means those words.

And he can see it,in her eyes,she knows it,too.

"I know." a small smile on her lips.

And maybe it's a combination of the alcohol,the hour,the light,but Coulson has the very vivid image of him leaning in to kiss her and it surprises him,the calmness with which he accepts that he loves her already,that he knows it is love what he's feeling for her,not just amazement and respect.

(A part of him wishes he followed through with this,hopes that Skye feels it,too. But he couldn't press,he couldn't be the one to start. It has to be her call. Because he is her commanding officer,her boss,and it would feel like he was abusing his possition. He can wait for when they'll both be ready.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sharing**

Facing a man that was forced to jump between worlds without being able to find rest was,admittedly,a novelty even for Phil Coulson.

The day had started in the best way,spending it with Skye and working around different theories and ideas and being her source for the upcoming field agent test.

(After last night,he appreciates their time together even more.)

As he walks away from the command center,after telling Skye she'd one day be the best as the Welcome Wagon – and the name has already rubbed off on him – he is almost certain he can feel her eyes on him.

It is unexpectedly exciting,someone like Skye showing any form of interest for him.

(It's not that he doesn't think he's a good-looking guy, _he is_. Used it in the past during missions. But this is Skye and he can't believe she'd consider him,can't believe her deserves her.)

So,he's a little surprised that she looks at him.

Not as much as after the game and Fitz's investigation about the prank played on him,Skye followed him up to his office.

"Is it ok if I crash at the cell?" she asked.

"The cell?Why?"

"Hannah's sleeping in my bunk."

"Oh. Grab a blanket." he said quickly. "I got an idea."

He watches her walk and sets up his bed,making more room for a second person,then gets himself into his pajamas.

When Skye returns,holding an extra blanket,she finds him sitting on his bed.

"You really sleep in your office?" she asks.

"Yeah. Come here."

"Wait,what?"

"We'll share the room." he tells her.

"Are...are you sure you're ok with this?" she asks,still not moving from her spot.

"Skye. It's fine."

"Where do I lay down?" she asked,looking around her.

"Here." he sat up from the bed for her.

"What about you?" she asked,eyeing the armchair with suspicion.

"I can sleep in the armchairs,or go down at the lounge." he shrugged.

" _I_ could have slept at the lounge." Skye protested.

"No,you couldn't. You gave your bed to Hannah. It's only right you take mine." Coulson said.

"Coulson,no.I can't sleep knowing I took your bed." she said,exasperated. "Look,we have our own blankets,we can share?" she suggested.

"Are _you_ ok with it?" he asked her,tentatively.

"...yeah..." she says quietly,nodding her head. "Is it ok if I sleep on the right?"

"It's fine." he said softly.

He got in and under his blanket and watched as Skye followed him with hers. He turned and smiled at her. She turned to face and smiled back.

"I hope you don't snore." she teased him.

"None of my previous bed partners accussed of snoring,so I am possitive I don't." he said,a flirty smile on his lips.

Skye chuckled beside him. She boldly rested her arm on his waist.

"I'll tell you in the morning." she promised,closing her eyes.

He smiled,letting his hand carress her face lightly,before he followed her to her dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Captive**

When Coulson comes around again he's in a small room,tied to a bed.

He groans.

He remembers Mr. Peterson and Raina and getting drugged,in exchange for Ace's life. He doesn't regret it,nor does he blame Mr. Peterson for being played. He'd do it again. His life for Ace's.

(He regrets one thing;not telling Skye how much she means to him,not showing her. Skye needed to know he was in her corner.)

Taking stock of his surroundings,he sees the doll and the tray and the door opposite of the bed he's on. His hands are cuffed. A small bedroom,no room to hide but for under the bed.

Edison Po is the one in charge of his torture.

They need something from him,something he isn't sure he wants to remember,because it has to do with Tahiti and 'It's a magical place.' and Phil is not a man that gets easily scared,but this scares him.

" _You mentioned that before."_ Skye's voice rings in his mind,as he goes under the machine again.

He doesn't know how long he can manage this,but he knows it's been only a few hours since the bridge and the hostage exchange.

He trusts SHIELD will come and find him,they won't leave him.

And if HQ is slow,then his team will for sure go off-book and come and get him.

Under the machine he sees Tahiti,he feels unease about it and then manages to slip a little later and hears Skye's voice through his headphones calling him – not directly – a tool and a faceless drone,aiding in cover-ups and secrets and other conspiracy theories.

He had found it exhilarating,trying to get an insight to this woman through her words. This woman he knew nothing about,couldn't find anything,anywhere.

After a day in and out and electroshock persuation,Coulson doesn't know if he can wait for SHIELD or his team.

He has to plan his own escape and then contact them.

Po is Centipede and he's working for the Clairvoyant and Raina and SHIELD needs to know that.

He keeps relieving Tahiti,mostly,even though there is the odd past painful scene,his father's sudden death,his mother's,a scepter through his heart.

He shots snarky remarks everytime Po asks,memorises the path from his room to the machine and decides on what he can use to escape.

(A tray with medical equipment,a pair of tweezers to pick the lock on his handcuffs.)

It's been a couple of days,he has to act.

If SHIELD hadn't acted aready,he had to start finding a way out. And if they did send a search party for him,they wouldn't know where to start looking. He needed to get away,to lead them to him.

He closes his eyes and thinks of the last time he was in his own bed,of the surprising calmness he felt seeing Skye's face next to his.

(Don't get him wrong,he thinks of the rest of the team,of how May is quietly worrying,of how Fitz and Simmons must be working extra hard in the lab,obsessing over one thing or other,of how Ward must be angry-punching the bag at the hangar,of Skye herself quietly working on her laptop. But right now he needs that comforting,companionable moment with her.)

He decides,the next time they bring him back to the bedroom,he sets his escape plan in motion.

(Because he _has_ a plan. That's what he's always been,'the man with the plan'.)

His team is waiting for his signal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Safe haven**

 **A/N:** Many thanks to **Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl** , **AConstanceC** , **vszasza10** and **MLN** for the lovely reviews!

It's very late,way past midnight,when he returns from seeing Dr. Streiten.

He stands for a moment in the hangar,rubbing his face and wondering if any of this is worth it.

The team will be sleeping on the base tonight and the night after,to get the paperwork sort out,and deal with Mr. Rathman and his lost car.

May had told him all about Skye's one-man rescue mission after Agent Hand kicked her off the Bus and he could see it had impressed her. It even made him smile a little,thinking about her heroics.

The point was that the Bus was supposed to be empty tonight and tomorrow night.

He could crash and break down and no one would know any better.

Coulson went up to the lounge only to find Skye asleep on the couch with her tablet on her lap.

He stood there for a moment,looking at this young woman that always seemed to know when he needed her the most,even if he didn't know.

He reached over and shook her lightly.

"Skye?" he called her softly. "Skye,wake up."

"Mmm." she mumbled. "'M not sleepy..."

Coulson smiled.

"Skye,you are sleeping." he says.

"'eah,wha'ever. Jus' tell me whe' AC's back." she mumbled turning sideways.

"I'm here. You can sleep now." he says softly.

Skye opens her eyes with difficulty and looks at him for a long moment. He's still standing over her,a hand on her shoulder.

"You're back home." she says softly. "Good. Tha's good. You're ok."

"Yeah. Now you need to lay down on a bed before you develop neck issues. Trust me there's nothing worse than a sore neck." he smiled.

"There a few things worse than,but ok." she said saddly.

She stood up with his help and walked towards her followed her.

Once inside,she tagged at his arm to follow and then proceeded to lay down,pull him with her and wrap her arms around him.

"Skye?" he asked softly,a little scared.

"Stay?I need to know you're alright." she requested softly,as scared as him.

"I'll stay." he agreed.

"Thanks,AC."

Coulson listened to her breath evening out,before he managed to relax.

Carefull not to wake her,he turned in her amrs so he was facing her and wrapped his arm around her,too. He didn't know this would make him feel so safe,but he welcomed the feeling,he welcomed Skye's precense and the strange,calming familiarity of sleeping beside her.

And he was still shook up by what transpired during the day,that maybe he fears it's all just a dream.

If he wakes up in her arms,then Skye really got him out,with her voice and her hands and her face on his chest and her beautiful eyes full of relieved tears.

(He doesn't ever want to see her cry again. Skye shouldn't cry,much less for him. He can't stand being a source of pain for her.)

And if seeing him first thing in the morning is helping Skye's worry to dissipate,then he won't deny her.

(He would never deny her anything,anyway.)

He is also being a little selfish,too,because if she lets him be this close ot her,then he can find peace in this,in her arms,name this space his safe haven.


	12. Chapter 12

**Families**

They were already airborne when he goes looking for Skye.

She had found a dark corner and hid. The bunk was easily accessed and whatever privacy she'd need would be easily disturbed.

Coulson knows the need to hide somewhere dark for a few hours and wish everything could go back to _before_.

He sits down beside her,without talking and Skye leans against him,accepting his precense.

"I was twenty-eight when I lost my mother." he says softly. Skye freezes beside him and Coulson wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I had lost my dad years back,so after her I focused solely on SHIELD. They became a family,my new family."

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"It's ok. I have good memories of my time with my mother." he smiled.

"So,we're alike? Two lonely kids taken in by SHIELD? A strange huge family to have our backs?" she asked.

Coulson looked ahead,thinking.

"I think I like the sound of that. I like the idea we are not alone,you and me."

"Yeah. I left breadcrumbs on the Internet and you were curious enough to follow them." she smiled.

Coulson grinned.

"How about I fixed us something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It's quite late and the others probably had something to eat already." he shrugged.

Skye stood up and Coulson followed her. They went upstairs to the kitchen and Skye sat down at the table,watching him get ready to cook,taking his jacket off and raising his shrt-sleeves.

"What are you cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs. Wanted to make us something quick."

"Mmm. Sounds good."

She watched him through the procedure,with rapt interest,he realised a little self-conscious.

"Thanks." she smiled,as he served them.

"Sure." he smiled back.

They ate in an easy silence.

"She worked a lot,when I was a kid." he told her softly. "My mother." he explained at her startled look on her face.

"AC..." Skye started.

"Nurse. Odd hours. But not bad. We had a good time,the two of us together."

"How...?" she started softly.

"Old wasn't exactly young,for the time,when they had me." he said softly.

Skye listened as he went on to great detail over his mother and all those little things she did for him when he was in high school,or how she planned the best birthday party in all of history of birthday parties when he was twelve.

"Twelve?" she asked amused. "That was your best party?"

"Entering puberty." he smirked. "Then you're a teen and it's not cool,thirteen-year-olds throwing parties at their homes – or at all." he amends.

Skye snorts beside him. They had washed their dishes and moved to the lounge.

"I'm pretty sure you threw a party at your home until sixteen." she told him.

"Fifteen,actually." he smiles,nodding his head at her.

Skye grinned.

"Parties at home don't make you less cool. And you're the coolest guy I know." she tells him,quietly before she leans over and presses her lips to his cheek.

She's gone before he could react.

(Not that he knows _what_ he would have done,but.)

When he lays down in his bed,he finds himself touching his cheek,smiling like he was fifteen again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Desperation**

If it's not him getting kidnapped,it's Skye getting shot and he knows this is a shitty way to think about things,but he allows himself this one moment of anger towards the world.

He is still holding on to the chamber Skye is in and he wonders about the irony of the world.

The one person he wants to have everything good that was being denied for so long,ends up fighting a losing battle for her life and Coulson can only hold on to a glass chamber.

Her face too pale and the red of the blood on her lips too vivid,and Coulson thinks grimly of Snow White. Too close to a reenactment of the story,but there is no prince coming here to wake her up.

There is no prince,just him and he can berely stand on his own feet at the moment,and isn't he just pathetic?

Coulson is berely aware that he is now alone in the lab. But that is insignificant compared to Skye. Nothing is important right now. Just this woman fighting for her life.

(He thinks he may have heard somethig,a thud,like a fist on metal. He isn't sure. It doesn't matter at the moment.)

Skye is brave and reckless and he should have done something more,planned this mission better.

(But it was _her_ mission,too. He planned this together,with her. If Skye didn't expect Quinn to pull a triger on her,how could he have expected it?)

He wants to talk to her,hold her hand tightly and promise to never let go. But he can't. He can't because the glass between them is keeping her alive,at least until they reach the medical facilities and he can only hope she will pull though this.

He has to believe she will. Because she's Skye and Skye is so much stronger than him.

(And because a world without Skye seems so much...less. Bleak and empty in a way he didn't expect he'd feel. And he still has to tell her. He needs to. She should know she is loved,that there is this man here,scarred and undeserving of her as he is,who will always wait for her to come back safe.)

' _You called me to come back._ ' he thinks. ' _And now,I am calling you to hold on a little longer. Just a little longer. We'll be in Zurich soon. It's where the closest SHIELD hospital is,Skye._ '

He holds on to the chamber,like it's his lifeline,because he can't do anything else and he doesn't know what else to do.

"Skye,I need you to hold on,ok? I need you to hold on,because I have something very important to tell you and something you'll most probably reject,but you need to be alive and conscious to do that." he whispers to her. "You hear me,Skye? Stay alive. And that's the first order I will not allow you to disobey." he says desperately. "And yes,you will,most probably,have a lot of leeway to disobey my orders."

He is saying her name among the nonsensical things he says,as if hearing it will make her hold on. And he knows he is being desperate.

The next few hours,until May informed them they were landing,felt like they were the longest of his life,of this after death life he had been given.

He is absolutely certain he will be having more nightmares about Skye dying in his arms than he has about Tahiti and dying himself.

(He is not looking forward to either of them,he admits. And he isn't sure if he prefers one to the other. Skye dying in his arms or a therapist that turns to a machine poking in his brain? Heartache or the memory of physical pain?)

But until he has to face these night terrors,he'll wait and pray Skye makes it through,even if only to see the disapproving look on her face when she finds out he was a total wreck without her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Awakening**

He sat in that chair for over thirteen hours before Skye showed any signs of coming around.

He just stared at her face,afraid to take her hand,afraid of what was running in her veins,but not regretful enough to wish he was faster to stop Jemma.

(He wonders if he fears touching her right now will destroy her and he couldn't bear that. He came too close to lose her,and it was one time too many.)

He had dozed off a little,finally the last two days catching up with him,when someone shook his arm.

"Hey,Coulson." a voice said softly. "Hey."

"Mmmf?" he mumbled sleepily,turning his head to the side and sliding an eyelid open.

"There you are." a smile.

Coulson blinked. He knew both voice and smile. But he couldn't understand how she was in his office.

"Skye?" he slurred in his sleep. "Is everything alright?"

Skye smiled amused.

"How long has it been since you actually slept?" she asked.

"Two days? Almost. I think." he said,closing his eyes. "I almost lost you." he sighed.

"You didn't. I am here." she said,lightly running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm." he sighed content. Then he froze and sat up abruptly. "Skye?" he asked scared.

"Hey there,sleeping beauty." she smiled.

Coulson shook his head and lightly touched her cheek.

"Oh. You're really awake." he breathed out.

"Yeah. Unless,you know,you're hallucinating." she joked.

Coulson shook his head again,gently cupping her face.

"I almost lost you,Skye." he whispered.

"You won't get rid of me so easily,Coulson. You and me,we were the lonely kids. So,no,I won't be leaving you alone any time soon,AC." she said quietly,her hands resting on top of his.

"Yeah." he agreed.

He leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers,closing his eyes and breathing her in.

He felt Skye moving her hands to his face,moving him lower until her lips rested on his forehead and he nearly broke down then. He let out a suddery breath.

"Shh. We're ok." she said softly.

He breathed in and out,evenly,trying not to cry in front of her.

(He'll probably cry later,in the privacy of his office.)

"Oh,right. I almost forgot. Mike's alive." Skye said suddenly.

Coulson pulled back,surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. But...he didn't look ok,Coulson. Quinn gave him that package we were tracking. It was a leg. He had gotten really hurt at the explosion that covered your kidnapping. Ran after you,to make things right." Skye said,agitated.

"Hey,hey,it's ok. I'll pass word to HQ,we'll find him and save him. He'll be fine,I'll make sure they know to treat him right." he said,grabbing her arms,rubbing soothing circles.

"I think the Clairvoyant is forcing him to work for him,Coulson. I should have stopped him from trying to get you." she said.

"Don't blame yourself. He believed it was the right call and I am honored that he thought so highly of me he wanted to make things right. I told him he did the right thing,giving me up for Ace."

Skye hummed,agreeing on a degree.

"Just,maybe next time give me a warning? It wasn't fun seeing you being taken and then thinking you might just have been blown up." she said.

"Yeah,ok." he chuckled. "Ok." he echoed,his hands finding their way back to her face,with that reverential awed look coming back on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Planning together**

"I kinda have an axe to grind with the so-called Clairvoyant now." Skye joked a moment later.

Coulson sighed and sat beside her.

"This is going to be difficult,Skye. We're going behind and around SHIELD,while appearing to be working as SHIELD agents."

"Double-spying,huh?" she smiled softly.

"Sort of,yes." he sighed again. "We have to make sure no one is spying on us and no one knows we spy on them."

Skye reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. We'll be fine."

"I hope. Two agents spying on a spy organisation." he said. "We got our work cut out for us,huh?"

Skye snorted beside him and Coulson smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah,we did." she grinned.

"I...Skye..." he started.

"Yes?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I...dammit." he mumbled. Skye smiled,amused and Coulson just leaned over and pulled in a tight embrace.

"Something tells me you are trying to tell me something important here,AC. But maybe,you're not ready for it yet?"

"It's not... _that_. Maybe I'm just scared I'll lose you in a different way." he mumbled.

"You,lose me? Come on,Coulson. I held on long enough for you to save my life with the drug. I told you I am not leaving you alone,already."

"Skye..."

"Hey." she pushed his face up,so she could look into his eyes. "I got you,Phil."

Coulson smiled.

"Yes." he nodded.

"But."

"But?"

"If we are to look for answers,you need to bust me out of here." she grinned. "I was starting to believe Simmons is a vampire. And Ward was ready to treat me like a cripple when I said I wanteed to start hard training the moment I got out."

"Just don't push yourself to the point you'd have to be on bed-rest again." he told her.

"No ' _take it slow,Skye,you just recovered._ ' speech?" she wondered.

"I will tell you I am worried about you starting strenuous training so early,but there's no more GH.325 to magically save you. You are a SHIELD agent,even without the badge,you need to be prepared to protect yourself and others."

Skye smiled.

"That's why I like you so much. You support my decisions,let me know that you care,without going 'protective tough guy' on me."

"You were always so much braver and stronger than me,Skye. I couldn't be..."

"I know,AC." she patted his shoulder.

"You will take care of yourself,right?" he asked her in a small voice,afraid he was overstepping.

"Yes. I promise." Skye said seriously.

"I know,I know. I just..." he started.

"...needed to hear the words." Skye completed.

"Yes." he sighed.

Coulson looked up to see Skye smiling at him,like she was a little bit amused and a little bit charmed with him and it made him smile back at her,leaning slightly towards her.

Feeling bolder,and a little drunk on Skye,he gently cupped her left cheek and pressed his lips on her right,as close as he dared to her lips.

She didn't look too shocked with him though,giving him a look like she was proud of him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unease**

Coulson stared at the agents as they confined Ward in the Cage. He was disappointed with his agent's actions,but he could understant it to an extent. Intellectually. If he was some emotinal rookie.

He went up to his office.

What Thomas Nash said,or the machine said for Nash,had shook Coulson himself,using Skye to bait him and goad him to do something rash.

(He wasn't going to put something like that on Skye,this kind of burden. And he wasn't sure how he,or Skye,feels about Ward's action on that regard,though it's not his call to make,how she feels about it.)

Knowing that the Clairvoyant knew how Coulson felt about Skye dying in his arms in Italy,it made his blood run cold and made him angry that she was used to play him. And then thinking about him threatening her life,Coulson was tempted to get a drink or start punching something.

Everyone was on edge about Ward's action,he could feel it.

(He briefly wondered if it was wise to let him back on the Bus,even as a prisoner. But he wanted to talk to him,before he handed him over to HQ.)

And then there was Nash himself. How sure were they he was the Clairvoyant? Nash never spoke. He thought he saw real fear in the man's eyes. Fear of someone trapped,not someone caught after wrecking havoc in their lives. Or acceptance of his actions. He didn't look like he felt the assurance the speakers gave his words.

Thomas Nash was scared for his life,but not because SHIELD had finally caught up with him. He was just scared.

But that would only mean he was used to shake them off the real Clairvoyant and that person was still out and at large,possibly preparing to attack them.

' _Or try to kill Skye for something._ ' his mind whispered.

Coulson shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

He'd be damned if he let anything else happen to her. He'd be damned if he let her go alone on missions until the Clairvoyant was caught. Their issue was with Coulson himself,not Skye. He'd make sure their interests remained trained on him and they left her alone.

He sighed.

Those words were going to fuel more nightmares,he was sure. Or very grim thoughts when everything would be going south fast.

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose,trying to fend off the headache and the worry,because something was going on,something big and it went beyond a Level Seven agent snapping at the empty threats of a machine and killing a disabled,possibly innocent,man and someone trying to find out about his resuraction.

Call him superstitious or whatever,but his gut was telling him this all was way too easy,way too neat,too clean.

Missions like this one are messier,there is resistance from the bad guys,there are people around to guard and protect the mastermind,to shoot at the agents,not just one man to lead them to the leader. You don't end up with a man dead in a wheel chair.

No,missions like this one leave behind too much death and destrucion.

(He wonders if Nash is just the first in a long list and then feels appalled with himself. What is wrong with him,expecting more deaths?)

' _Becauce of that gut feeling,that we missed something important._ ' he thinks,dread slowly filling his heart.

And he can see the same uneasiness he feels in Skye's eyes,as she enters his office.

(And if Skye can't cover it,then he can assume it's worse than he originally feared.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Aftermath**

Everything was in ruins,the Triskellion,SHIELD itself,Fury dead,decades' long of friendships and trust gone down in flames like the Helicarriers Captain Rogers brought down.

Coulson was still reeling,he knew it. The shock would soon fade and he'd be left with the bitter disappointment of all of this.

He was standing in the command center of the Bus,staring at the black screen in front of him feeling morose and overwhelmed.

Now they had to survive,pick up the pieces,see who was going to put the agency back together.

He doesn't notice Skye enter.

"AC?"

Phil started and turned to see her. Skye reached for him and slowly,carefully wrapped her amrs around him,pushing his head on her shoulder.

He didn't notice he had started crying,not until Skye wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hey,it's going to be alright." she whispered.

"How? Skye,everything is _gone_. If we're forced to stop being agents,what am I going to be?"

"Well,there are always alternatives,though I think few will concider them and mostly because they'd be trying to keep the rest of us hidden. We try to pick up the pieces,take back the lost bases,beat HYDRA and make sure the world stays safe."

Coulson nodded once and hid his face in her neck again.

"And,if we have to give this life up," Skye continued, "you and me,we stick together,yeah? We'd figure something out."

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"About what?" he could hear the frown in her voice.

"This." he shrugged. "Me pilling up my doubts on you,SHIELD going up in smoke,Garrett having you shot because you mean so much to me and that would be the only way I'd go after the GH.325."

"It's ok."

"No,it isn't." he shook his head. "I shouldn't be putting these on you."

"Hey." she pushed him back a little,trying to look in his eyes. "You needed a shoulder to rest on and an ear to talk to. I am glad you trust me enough,you think you can let your guard down foar a moment and let me in,to hold you up."

"Skye..." he sighed,his hand lightly resting on her cheek. "I always wonder how I was so lucky you found me."

"You found me,too. Yeah,ok,I wanted to be found then,the whole fiasco of a hacker spying on spies,that you totally knew,but. You did find me."

"We found each other." Coulson compromised.

"That's more like us." she smiled.

That startled a chuckle out of him.

"You know you are amazing,right?" he told her,soflty. "Just...amazing."

"Well,I try to be humble." she shrugged,smirking.

"Once we know more,we have some sort of order and some form of plan and we can get an evening,I want to talk to you. It's important. It's...you need to know." Coulson said.

"The one that made you afraid of losing me? That one?" Skye asked.

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"Because I can't be afraid and a coward about it any longer. The world flipped on its head, _again_ ,and I need to learn to be brave about the important stuff."

"Everything is important in our line of work,AC."

He cupped her face.

"Yes,it is. But sometimes this is more important,because we could lose each other in the next five minutes. So. First evening off? You want to grab a dinner with me?" he asked,timidly.

"Yeah,yes,I think I'd like that." Skye smiled at him. He smiled back.


	18. Chapter 18

**The badges**

"So. We are oficially ghosts." Skye said as she entered his office.

"OK,that's good." Coulson said softly.

"Where're we heading?" she sat down across from him.

"No idea." he sighed.

"You don't look well,Coulson." she said softly.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"I called Ward. Hand took the scenic route,so they won't be followed by the Navy. Told him I erased his file and what happened with colonel trigger-happy." Skye told him.

"Skye?" he looked up with such a pained look in his eyes that he knew Skye could tell he was going to ask her something difficult.

"AC?"

"I need you to go around the Bus and...We don't is no more and we're fugitives. We can't be going around with..." he had a hard time asking that of her. "I should do that. I shouldn't be asking you this..." he sighed.

"Coulson. I know it's bad,because of your face and your skirting around it. You have a horrible face right now,I don't like it,because this is the face that stares at me from a mirror." Skye said. "So,tell me;what can I do?"

"The badges. We need to gather the badges." he whispered.

"Figures. A badge could easily get us all either locked up or killed." Skye said in an almost steady voice.

Coulson shook his head and stood up,ready to go down and do it himself. He shouldn't have asked Skye that. She was berely an agent for four days.

"I was the last Level 1 agent." she tells him.

He hears her stand up and walk closer and he shuts his eyes,because this is so unfair to her. Skye should have good things. She deserves so much more than this,whatever _this_ is anymore.

"This shouldn't have happened. HYDRA should have died when Captain Rogers froze for seventy years." he said.

"Phil. Sit down." she orders him.

He obeys. This is Skye,of course he does. He looks up at her,following her with his eyes as she kneels in front of him,gathering his hands in hers.

"You stay here,in your office. Let me do the collecting. It was hard saying the words,even though it is the right call,if we want to survive this new reality. Let me do this,AC. You'll be in charge of taking back SHIELD and gathering back together our people. You and Hand and whoever other high ranking agents are still out there. I'll do these small things,things for our team and getting back the firmware and the channels and the security." she told him.

"You never stop amazing me. You have so much hope that makes me hope too. You are strong and brave and I want to be as much,be your equal." he said softly. "You...I...I don't think I'd've survived this if you weren't here. But I also wonder if your life would've been simpler without me bringing you in,giving you the job."

"I'm glad you did. Because I got to meet you,and know you and the rest of the team."

"Even after you got shot because Garrett wanted to know Fury's secret of my recovery? Even after HYDRA?" he asked.

"Yes. Even after these. You are worth it."

Coulson smiled.

"You are,too." he said. "I don't regret it,asking you to join,even if I hate myself a little that you got hurt because of me. It's hard imagining my life now without you in it." he said cupping her face.

"Dinner after we land?" she asked,with a small smile.

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Yes."

Skye smiled brighter and got to her feet,walking backwards,keeping her eyes on him. He watched her go and once she was out of sight,he sighed and returned to his chair.


	19. Chapter 19

**Choise and consequence**

 **A/N:** Phil's status as alive/dead is an unexplained mystery,and I'm speculating based on FitzSimmons' non-reaction and Ward's reaction to set my theory about low level agents not knowing he did die before New York.

When Skye told him that Daniels was out,after Ward came back and told them about the Fridge and Hnad's death,he knew Garrett was setting him up to chase the past.

John knew about ,everyone in SHIELD who knew him,knew about her!

He had to take care of this,before finally looking ahead.

Him staying away from her,not telling her he was alive,was to keep her safe from this,from his life,from him.

His status as dead and as alive was a confusing matter withing SHIELD,on purpose. Most agents didn't know he was dead,below Level Five,at least. Level Six learnt he was dead. Level Seven and up that he was alive. The Avengers couldn't know. And civilians that were connected to him didn't have clearance to the knowledge of his status.

(He didn't like it,at first,not telling Audrey,or the Avengers,his other,unexpected friends. But he was loyal to SHIELD and Fury and good at following orders. So he did what was asked of was also because he was terrified of explaining what happened.)

He took FitzSimmons and Triplett and went after Daniels,despite his slight unease.

He had to do this,finish with this part of the chapter of his old life. He'd have to talk to her at some point,but that wasn't today. He wasn't ready. _She_ wasn't ready. He probably would never be.

So,he stands in the shadows,lets the other three do most of the mission,steps up only when she won't see him and then hides again.

And in a way,it's a closure of sorts. She was safe.

Now he could move on,because she could,too. He wasn't holding her back,not with Daniels threatening her,or himself telling her about being alive.

He had to mend his friendship with Melinda,too. And then he'd take Skye out for that dinner,suggest they go retreive Cloud. That van means a lot to Skye. He smiled a little on the flight back,thinking about it.

His thoughts,though,kept turning back to Audrey and that time of his life.

It wasn't a bad time,maybe a little detatched,him being an agent and unable to tell her much about his work. There was also the constant moving around,the odd hours,the being in a different city most of the time. That's why he took her to good restaurants,to make up for the lack of attention.

Audrey is a good person,she deserved better than him then,and she does now even more.

(There is that nagging feeling that he's again missing something,a piece of the puzzle,because he feels guilty about Audrey and not only because of not telling her he's alive,or actually getting involved with someone he was responsible for,the victim in his was something else,more than these,in there.)

And coming back to Providense empty just made Coulson's stomach churn and he knew that something was horribly wrong.

Agent Koenig wouldn't have let the Bus take off,Skye would have been waiting for them to return,after running some programm to get things started. May would have probably left as he told her to do so,and he had hoped he could have been fast enough to appologise and ask her to stay,for SHIELD.

And Ward wasn't in shape to carry out any mission.

Which led to the conclution that Koenig took Ward and Skye to a mission with the Bus,but a low-risks one.

He could feel the confusion coming off the other three,and even though he had scenarios running through his head,not all possible given the fact no one else knew of the base's location,he,too,found himself feeling lost.

(His gut was telling him,though,everything was wrong,from the moment he left,splitting the team and that now he was facing the consequences of his choise to chase after a past he wasn't going back to. Even if saving Audrey was the right call.)


	20. Chapter 20

**First steps**

It was him. He was in charge of TAHITI and GH.325 and, _oh no,what had he done?_

He berely noticed May leaving.

He didn't know how long he sat there,staring at the laptop. But he had to pull himself together. He had to capture Garrett and Ward,save Mr. Peterson – because according to Skye they had taken Ace again and that was the only reason Mike worked for HYDRA – and then he'd allow himself to break down.

He took the flash drive,shut the laptop down and drew in a breath.

Skye was still by the pool,when he decided to go back out.

"You still awake?" he asked.

"Well,truth be told I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." she says quietly.

Coulson fell back on the chair across from her and sighed.

"We got to find them and take them in,hand them over to the army." he said,looking up at the night sky. He smiled.

"What?" Skye asked,curious.

"I'm sitting across from Skye looking at the night sky." he said.

"You are such a dork." she chuckled.

Coulson smiled at her. He stood up and went around to her,giving her his hand.

"What?" she smiled,taking it.

"Come with me? You need to sleep and I need to know you are really here." he said timidly.

"Oh." she breathed out. "Yeah,yes,thanks,Coulson." she said in a quiet voice.

She gathered her laptop and followed him back to his room,her hand still in his.

He knows he has to tell her about the GH.325,and he will,but not tonight. Not until Ward and Garrett are dealt with,taken in and handed over to the military. Then,he'd tell her everything. What he did. What could happen to them now. Just...not tonight. Tonight she is alive and safe and she doesn't need to worry about what will happen to them due to their cure.

(They will worry for each other later,he knows. He already worries for her,but that is shadowed at the moment by the relief that she is _here_.)

"I had to do some crazy deep cover stuff to keep Ward off the scent that I knew." she said when he closed the door.

"How 'deep'?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing excessive,don't worry. Some aggressive kissing and a lot of 'dumb blonde useless little girl' act."

"You're not dumb,or useless." he countered automatically. "Or blonde." he added with a frown.

Skye smiled amused by him. She sat down on his bed.

"Neither am I a little girl." she said.

"That goes without saying." he said,shaking his head,sitting down beside her.

"Would you freak out if I kissed you?" she asked him suddenly.

"Maybe a little." he admited with a sheepish smile. "We never got around to have that dinner,too."

"You got me a chocolate bar." she pointed out.

"Half of." he smiled. "Hardly what I consider a 'dinner' and certainly less than what I had in mind for our dinner."

Skye smiled back and then she leaned closer and kissed him soflty. He froze for a moment,feeling guilty about the drug and not telling her yet,but he soon finds himself kissing back,just as softly.

"Oh." she breathes out. "You..." she started,having a sudden revelation.

"I did ask you out." he smiled,cupping her face.

"You did,didn't you?" she smiled. "Maybe I didn't want to hope. Hurts less."

"Skye..." he sighed,his heart aching for her.

They ended up cuddling and kissing in his bed,in their underwear,until they fall asleep wrapped around each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Keeping a promise**

He really wanted to give Fitz a talking-to about his behavior towards Skye,about Ward. The boy was talking out of line and not in any way supportive of Skye and her ordeal.

But he had promised Skye they'd find Ward and Garrett,and keeping his promise to her was more important than setting Fitz straight at that moment.

(He'd let Ward's actions disillusion him.)

He wants to go after her,try to do something for her,but he knows that right now,he needs to find him,track him down,and then tell Skye they got him. Him and Garrett.

He sits with Trip through pizza,reading the files and trying to figure out where those Cybertek shipments went.

"Sir?" Trip asks after a few moments. "Where's Skye?"

"Still inside." he said softly. "Can't blame her." he added,glancing at Fitz.

"You didn't eat either."

"Not much of an appetite,either." he mumbles. "I gave her a promise,to find him. And I will track that bastard. I will go and find her the moment I know where he is,so I can have some good news for her."

Trip nodded beside him.

"Then,sir,I hope you don't mind me giving you a hand." he said.

Coulson looked up at Trip.

"Not at all,Agent Triplett." he said.

"And when we do find him,we'll need gear. I could swing by my mother's and pick up something special." the young man smiled brightly.

"You keep spy gear in your mother's house?" Coulson asked incredulous.

"Sir,she keeps her father's gear." Trip beamed.

"Your grandfather's." he said.

"Yeah. Original Howling Commando gear,sir. In great condition,too." he said.

"Wait. You are the grandson of a Howler?" Coulson asked,knowing full well he was a step away from fanboy-ing over the young man.

"Yes. I never told anyone about it. Didn't want any special treatment."

Coulson nodded his head and tried to calm down.

"Skye knows." Trip told him. "Asked her not to say anything."

"She read your file." Coulson realised.

"And she hadn't said anything already,I knew,but I had to explain today why I didn't want others to know about my grandad."

Coulson smiled.

"Skye's great like that." he said softly.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Trip probbed a feew moments later.

"Ask." Coulson shrugged,watching May pick up a coke and go looking for Skye.

"Are you and Skye together?"

"Working on it." he answered truthfully. "There is certainly something. I know I..." he sighed.

Trip smiled beside him.

"You two are good together,sir." he said,turning back to his files. "Oh,will you look at that." he grinned.

"What is it?" Coulson looked over Trip's shoulder.

"Guess you'll be keeping that promise to Skye." he grinned.

"Brazill,Cambodia,Syria... They all end up in Havana." Coulson read.

"Didn't we have a base there?" Trip asked,getting serious.

"Yes. Yes,we did." Coulson said,getting up. "Pack up. We're headed for Cuba." he ordered FitzSimmons and Trip as he went to tell Skye and May.


	22. Chapter 22

**The dinner**

They reached the Playground,a day after finally apprehending Ward and killing Garrett. They met up with Jemma and found Fitz and met Billy Koenig,Eric's twin.

They spent the day unloading the Bus and going through Orientation – again,fat good that did the first time,he thinks – and he told them Fury was alive and going overseas to take back other bases while naming him Director.

Everyone ate quick snacks and by the end of the evening,Coulson was sure only him and Skye were still up. Everyone else was bone-deep tired and he had ordered them to their beds.

He hadn't seen much of Skye anyway,both of them running to different parts of the base,doing different tasks.

So,after taking a bath and dressing down to sleep-wear,he padded down to the kitchen,decided to prepare a dinner. He had promised Skye one,after all,and now was as good a time as they'd get.

Coulson set up shop and started going through the cabinets and the fridge,seeing what he could make up for a nice dinner.

He ends up preparing some classic spaghetti carbonara,some tortellini bites and tuscan cream cheese spread,finds some beer and sets the table.

"You went all out." a voice said.

Coulson turned around and smiled seeing Skye at the door.

"I promised you dinner and even though taking you out will take a while,I inteded to give you at least one nice dinner. And don't say a half-bar of chocolate counts." he shook his finger,playfully.

He pulled her chair out for her. Skye smiled and sat down.

"Now,there should have been wine,but Koenig didn't have any – or at least _I_ didn't find it. If there was wine and candles,then you could say I went all out." he smiled,as he served.

"Candles?"

"Atmosphere." he shrugged. "I am trying to charm you here."

"Oh,AC. You don't have to try. I really,really like you." she said. "I mean,I crashed a car and impersonated a SHIELD agent once and I knew you'd save me,when I was shot. Well,you and the doctors." she amended. "And I knew you'd find a way to get me from Ward."

"I only opened the door." he said.

"And that helped a lot in saving me."

"Skye..." he smiled softly at her.

Skye raised her glass and he followed suit.

"To new beginings?" she suggested,smiling shyly.

"To new beginings." he agreed.

They start with their dinner,and Skye practically moans at the first bite.

" _Mmm_ ,this is really good. You are expected to cook for me from now on."

Coulson smiled at her,sort of proud,sort of charmed.

Skye suddenly snorts.

"What?" he asks,frowning a little.

"We just toasted with _beers_!" she says with laughter. "You don't toast with beers. You say 'cheers' or something."

"But why be ordinary when we live outside of the box?" he smiled,amused.

Skye smiled,proud of him.

"We go slow?" she asked him quietly,half-way through the meal.

"If you want." he says. "I'm just happy to be with you. In any way or form."

"It's not that." she shakes her head. "Just...we have to rebuild SHIELD now. We'll be busy most of the time. But we can have these little moments at the end of the day,right?"

"I'd like that." he smiled.

They finished their dinner,making small talk throughout it and picking the dishes. Coulson took her to her bunk,like a gentleman and to Skye's charmed amusement,and kissed her goodnight at her door.

He was looking forward to those moments alone with her,to this future.


End file.
